I'm Not Naughty
by Cigar Fancy Pants
Summary: Everyone has naughty dreams once in a while, so what? Apparently she pissed off God though, because she's fulfilling every creepers greatest fantasy. A telepathic connection while sleeping you say? The experiences were real? Great, wonderful. How the hell was she going to act normal around a man she molested, multiple times? Stupid hormones.
1. I'm Just a Bit Crazy

**A/N:** So, hey guys. I'm starting the story again (yea!), This is attempt number two of a terrible thing that should have never happen. I should be ashamed of myself for disrespecting such an iconic series with my blatant display of horrible writing.

So that's why I'm doing it all over again! This is a rewrite of my original story 'Naughty Naught', which I couldn't continue after getting a private PM about... well, let's just say it wasn't very nice. I just couldn't bring myself to continue writing it, not as it was, it did a number on my confidence for quite a while (I avoided my user account for a long, long time) Well, until I remembered I have the ability to just not give a crap anymore, not everyone is going to like what I do.

But still, I'm still going to take into consideration what they said, so I'm rewriting it, this time around with less (Male rape, and they kindly put it) and more of just smut and plot.

Yea.. So here's try number Two!

**Disclaimer: **So yea, you know the drill none of this is mine, I don't own it. Nope, Nada. I hold no rights to Doctor Who, or any other series I might throw in for the funk of it. This is seriously just for fun and to pass the time, nothing else. It's just for my enjoyment, to fulfill my own bloody amazing obsessions I currently have.

**WARNING**: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT AND BELOW THE OFFICIAL RATINGS DICTATED BY THIS WEBSITE'S STANDARDS. ANY AND ALL COMPLAINTS ARE NULL AND VOID FROM THIS POINT ON.

Chapter One- I'm just a bit crazy.

By Cigar Fancy Pants

* * *

The Doctor shivered.

The body that was pressed up against him was so inviting. Warm.

He seared her lips with his own, burning them with everything he had, with everything as he tilted her head back, curling his fingers tightly in her hair and keeping her from pulling back. He didn't want anything but the burning in his chest to stop as she clung to his jacket, his ship giving them privacy as the pounding fire in his head took over whatever else he could have used to detach himself.

He didn't want to think, or for her to think either. He tilted her chin up with a sigh, wanting to feel more of those quivering uncertain lips against his own.

His other hand trailed desperately up a wobbly thigh, grabbing and tugging her closer. She tried to bring her hands up to mimic him, but he was most definitely distracting her quite well as her fingers curled and grasped around air. She whimpered, and he trailed his teeth over her bottom lip. She still hadn't quite gotten kissing down yet, but he had always been told he was a very good teacher.

This was in a moment where he didn't know where it started, or how or when, which was very distracting to his Time Lord nature in itself. After all, his species were the conquerors of time, it wasn't easy to get him misplaced. But gods he wasn't going to let it stop. Only during these moments could he pretend he was control, pretend he could say no if he wanted to, like there was a certain button he could switch off and put reality back on the right side up. If she actually took a moment to pull back and think about what they were doing, if she wanted to stop, he would do it. That he would want to. But that was okay, it was fine.

Better than fine really.

There was just this, nothing else in the universe, just him and this impossible improbable stowaway of a girl. There was no loss, or pain, and this was his escape. He wasn't the Doctor looking for The Nestene Consciousness while a silly little blond ape wouldn't leave him alone, and she wasn't an unknown stowaway who just tackled him while he tried to fix his ships secondary flight deck. Not now, not here. He should have turned before he got so close, he should have stopped before getting this far along. But he didn't want to, he really really really most certainly did not want to.

He traced her teeth slowly as he nibbled on those quaking lips, and she tried to return his favor, pushing back shyly in the kiss as he tugged her closer, wrapping an arm around her back. No, there was nothing else but those tiny little wanton gasp in the back of her shaking throat, those quivering fingers holding desperately tight onto his jacket. He swallowed those tiny, unsure sounds as the seconds ticked by.

He kept moving, kept tasting as she wiggled. He forgot about what he needed to do, avoided what he always was forced to do. Saving one little ape invested planet could wait a few minutes, couldn't it?

He licked, nipped, curled, and sucked. It was too hot in his mind. Nothing but him, no one other than him. There should be _no one_ else buzzing around inside of his head, he was sure. Absolutely sure. He knew the silence of his people being gone, and he knew that he was alone. No one else but himself. There should be no one, nothing there but the never ending loneliness. He had made sure of that.

This mind that was so different from his own. This high level telepathic was no low grade empath either, or someone who accidentally lost their way and was asking a stranger for help. This innocent, uncorrupted soul was so opposite of his own, and finding him hadn't been the end of it. No, one moment she was nothing but a kitten, the next she could make the most posh king of Moxx Push blush.

He could feel her want, her need, the same unwavering heat as her mind pulsed against his. There shouldn't be anyone in his head that wasn't invited, but there she was like a hard knock against a locked door. She was always calling for him now, trying to find him when he didn't immediately respond. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to his own personal months, and still she came. She all but forced her way into his mind and sat like dead weight multiple times already, unwilling to move.

He wanted it, he needed it. Gods he wanted to just pretend this was normal. What, he didn't want to know what she was, or why she was coming to him. No no, he just wanted. He purred as she traced his neck with a shaky thumb, making her jump in his arms...

Right, she was an alien too, they were most definitely not the same species. She tried to imitate his unintentional reaction after a moment, her own naturally occurring growl just as appealing as it rattled her chest. As he moved to trace her jawline with his lips he watched her reaction, he had never tried this with an alien to be honest, and she was doing things his previous partners never even tried. Which was nice, very very nice. Kissing an alien was very nice, who knew?

Like that! What did she just do with her hands, and his ears? Never knew he liked a good tug. He should mark that down somewhere.

He really needed to stop thinking so much and stay on track. She was not Time Lord that was obvious, and her biology was certainly not human, or any of the other humanoid or bipedal hairless species he could think of, but she also wasn't keeping her hands still long enough for him to think straight. Most other species weren't this controlled of their higher brain functions while still this underdeveloped in identifying physical markers. And from what he could tell, she didn't have five eyes or tentacles and she wasn't a giant jellyfish with needles for teeth.

No, not Time lord, no secondary respiratory bypass system to be found, and there weren't any of human origins mixed in, not with her body chemistry. Impossible.

Wait wait wait...He had a pretty woman literally wrapped around his waist, and he was thinking about everything but that? Silly daft old man he was, getting ahead of himself and forgetting where his hands were.

Like right now, when did he start doing THAT?

He pushed her against the wall of his ship, his arm holding up her weight as he took a quick bite of her neck. His body must have been on autopilot, because he could only watch through the half-lidded heat, all but hissing in his head, as he put a hand on the curve of her back, pulling her off the wall and pressing her chest flat against him. He dragged her more into his lap, lifting her feet off the ground and onto the tips of her toes, pressing their bodies harder together. He was trying to get as close as possible, as much contact as he could get away with really.

His own groan was drowned out as he nipped on those delectable lips again and she licked his lower lip in response and he bit down, hissing as those tiny trembling fingers nervously trailed up the side of his throat and up his scalp, searching for what he wanted. She finally racked her nails back down, leaving the skin raised and he shivered at the thrill of it all.

When did his hand get tangled in her hair, her hair that was slightly glowing? Or when did she start to wrap a leg around his hip, bringing her thighs dangerously too close? And when did his other hand get under her shirt and start playing with the hem of her undergarments? His fingers were not listening to his brain, which was not a very good thing. Not good at all. He groaned low, sucking and nipping on her jawline, purring once more as she tried her experiment again. She gave another experimental tug on his ears as her spine curved, rocking against him.

Gods, it was getting too hot in his head as he gave his own experimental roll of his hips, clumsily rocking against her. He really needed to think more clearly and figure out when he started taking off her shirt.

He licked up to her ear, nipping to give her swollen lips time to recover and she gasped. He finally got the last blasted button undone on her shirt and pulled it down her shoulders, but didn't let it come off completely, after all it was sightly cold in the TARDIS hallway they were standing in, no reason to catch a cold. He moved back to her lips and she curled her hips again, whining as he still didn't move. He wasn't usually a fan of dry humping, it wasn't something his species did often actually.

But...

He gave her a once over as he traced her ear with his lips.

Her pupils were past blown, which seemed normal for _whatever_ she was. She was tugging on his jacket to bring him as close as possible, and it was obvious she wasn't going to let him stop either. He hummed low as he trailed his fingers slowly up her stomach, watching in fascination as she twitched under him, her muscles quivering as he barely scraped his nails across her skin.

So, it couldn't hurt to try. He wasn't going to stop, and he wasn't going to let her go. It was just one experimental motion, just one, couldn't hurt, could it? Pressing her hard against the wall again he mumbled a quick comfort in Old High Gallifreyan out of habit, pinning her against his larger hips. If she reacted badly he would stop immediately, set her down to apologize, and hope he didn't ruin the mood of it all. He brought a thumb up to her left temple to be sure of any signs of discomfort, reaching back into her mind to follow her slightly strained thought process.

Every humanoid species was slightly different, and the little things could add up into a very large problem. What one found pleasurable could be painful to another. He had heard the horror stories, how many arranged marriages in the forty sixth century had ended with some very very awkward and embarrassed newlywed honeymoons. Kissing seemed alright, but sensual releases were an entirely different matter. He murmured something in her ear that hopefully would be translated into whatever language she spoke. After all, it was very hard to find one the TARDIS couldn't put through her language diffuser. Like his, or the Dalek Hive mind language for example.

Wait, less thinking, more this.

He kissed her throat as he started to move. One experimental roll of his hips and it was all that it took. Her legs gave out as she let out a hoarse cry, clinging to him as he groaned back.

He could feel as her mind pulsed and rock back against him and he watched, fascinated as her eyes unfocused and the black receded, the green of her eyes taking over and all but glowing. He could feel the fire in her head become even more unbearable as he brushed a thumb across her temple, her darker skin tone from his own seemed to radiate heat, her skin glowing an almost unnoticeable blueish hue. Similar to his own regeneration energy he supposed.

Her thoughts seemed to splinter in every direction as he used more pressure to jerk his hips a little harder the second time. Her head was too damn hot, it was burning up. It was burning. She couldn't keep up with his tongue anymore as he started a slow but hard rhythm, and she shivered and bucked each time his lips or teeth brushed her raised skin. It was like her body was giving off pure pheromone heat. By Rassolin, it was amazing. Breaking away from her mouth he moved onto her jaw and she tilted her head back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. He nipped at her neck, his own spine curling as pleasurable pulses made its way up his back and down his arms and legs.

Yes, his kind didn't usually find comfort in carnal release, but it didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable. Very very, _oh my_. Very enjoyable.

Then, which was really just too much for him to bare really, she starting _moaning_. The ending becoming so sinful, so forbidden as the common words he could recognize gasped around him. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with body, but his eyes rolled slightly as she continued to call out. Oh, that was too much. Way too too much.

"_Do-Doctor_."

The sound of his name stumbling out like that, jumbled by her trembling as she tried to keep up, jerking her own small hips up - it was too much. No one else in the universe would ever be allowed to hear his name said like that. Gods, he was boiling.

He licked his lips as he tried to get himself back into his head, suddenly everything muffled by the pounding in his ears. His name called out like that should be illegal throughout time, it was too corrupt. No one should call out for a Doctor like that. She threw her head back again and curved her body, her pulse racing wonderfully on her flushed throat. Strands of warped blue energy lifting off her skin like waves that weaved around the current of the air. It was fascinating to watch as the hue slowly grew in intensity, and it wasn't long before both of them were covered and surrounded by the flow, it curling around them like a web.

He lunged at her neck as she murmured out his name again, licking and sucking against the side. Yes, he wanted her to lose it, to lose what little she had left. He wanted to make her fall, to become nothing as she came undone and become lost like he was. The blue seemed to seep into his skin, slowly making it's way up to his eyes, burning them the same color. He jerked his hips forward quicker and this time he didn't stop.

Faster and harder, he growled as she started to make those tiny, nonsensical noises.

Pulling her completely off the ground he wrapped her shaking legs around his waist, using his larger stature to press her firmly against the metal wall, hands tight around her thighs to keep her up. She clung to his jacket, curling her jerking arms around his back for purchase as she spoke her own unfiltered and unknown language as he used is own body as control, a way to keep her from returning the amount of movement he was giving. He needed control, some sort of way to come back if they both lost themselves to the feeling, he needed to have a way back.

He moved against her body, pinning her as he rolled and jerked his hips until they both were shaking and he curled his body around her, engulfing her as he bit down, keeping a most certainly painful hold on her neck as he carved her body with his fingers. He pressed back mentally, hissing as the energy she was releasing seemed to prick him back for his efforts, curling with a primal edge down his spine. He gave back more and more, rocking both their bodies and minds as she curled back and thrashed.

In a way the absurd differences between them, their physical and mental incompatibility showing how truly strange and literally alien she was to him every second he touched her. She would ground her hips against him in circles for pressure, while he rocked around her for friction. His mind was a curve, bending to see almost everything and anything to overtake it, while hers was all but non-perspective, slowly building intensity like a wild fire to eat away at whatever it could hold.

But it was amazing. It was so primal, so alien, and so so very wonderful.

It was an escape. He had finally found one. He wasn't the Doctor, not now, not while doing this.

He let her arms flail as she started to turn into a whimpering mess around him, against his painfully jerking hips. He licked at her lips as she lost her mind, desperately clawing at his arms, his chest, his back, his jacket, the wall, his hips. Her body seemed to want to all but devour him, the waves of physical and mental energy pushing harder onto his back, pressing his hips against hers.

"Ah!" he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing, letting the next cry get stuck in his throat as he swallowed heavily.

This was it.

He groaned through his nose, moving back to her throat as she babbled. She moaned his name without thought and sobbed when he gave her even more. He didn't let go of her skin as he sucked and licked to the tempo of his hips. His own pleasure was numbing over his burning mind, his own gut twisting as he snarled inside of her head. One hand curled around his jacket collar, another thrown above her, and she clawed to grab onto something so she wouldn't fall. She was trying desperately to hold on as her muscles and legs forcefully twitched to each move he made.

She tried to move her hips against his thrusts, but he trapped her under him and he wasn't going to let her go. He was so close as he watched her come undone, small trembling sobs breaking through her jumbled mess of thoughts and broken meanings, the web around them snapping and hissing, pulsing to its own beat. Neither might not be able to understand what they were saying, but they didn't have to. They knew. He watched through the haze, leaning forward to bite her lower lip, her eyes finally glazed over, and her chest heaved under what was left of her shirt on her arms.

He groaned, grabbing her hip when her body finally, finally locked around him, her spine curved all the way to her toes.

Her eyes rolled as primal sounds ripped through her swollen lips, crying out as her mouth dropped open. Her skin glowed in a way that most Time Lord society would be envious of, all but blocking out her facial features and burning his eyes. The Doctor couldn't stop, wouldn't as he nipped at her open lips to stifle a gasp of his own. Her mind seemed to follow her body, grinding to an almost blistering white halt, blending into the sounds of his own subconscious and the Doctor had to let go of her mind in order not to fall with her. He murmured a half groaned purr as she continued to fall over the edge, her legs quaking and jerking as he pushed her over without hesitation.

Yes, that's it. Just like that. Come undone. He didn't think as her head was thrown back knocking hard against the wall, curling his hips harder.

Her mind splintered all the way through as her body tried to twist out from under him, from over stimulation. It was too much as her eyes dimmed into darkness and the telepathic backlash made the Doctor's knees go weak. He strained to keep them both up and continue his painfully fast rhythm as she cried out and twitched, babbling nonsense into his ear when he leaned over to slowly licked up her arching throat, tasting the rush of pure mental euphoria that was now laced with her physical hue. It was a complete contrast to his frenzied lower half as he tried to sooth away his bite barks, from his nails tracing every inch of her skin he could reach. He kissed and licked, murmuring and gasping into her neck, keeping his eyes closed as blue streams took over the hallway.

My, she was lighting up like a small star! How wonderful. He kept a crushing grip on her waist, his hands keeping her from getting away.

She sobbed out his name over and over. Looking through her haze and into his eyes, the green burning through his eyelids and searing his mind. And he watched, he didn't stop his hips, his tongue, his fingers as her eyes rolled, her mouth wide as she screamed into another completion.

But he didn't stop.

She tugged and kicked, her head flung side to side as she went further into madness, the fire inside of her mind burning away what was left of his own sanity.

But he didn't stop.

Whatever was left of either of their minds blended past the point of distinguishing one or the other, and the Doctor didn't have a clue where her pleasure started and his began. He kept up the insanity to meet the lost restraint, his never-ending pace as he lost something and the fire took over. He was going to keep going, he wasn't going to stop, ever. He continued as her body fought for control over their minds, as she murmured out his name, as he bite her neck hard leaving another mark, as she tried to twist out for under him again.

This, this is what he wanted. He moved as painfully fast as he could, as hard as he could. This moment. Just this. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

Who thought of what didn't matter, neither could tell anymore who was wanting what, doing what, and the Doctor didn't know if the possessiveness running through them had started with him or through her. He didn't stop moving and she didn't stop crying out, whimpering his name, tugging desperately at his clothes as she did it again, harder, more painful each time. She moaned as he growled, still after all this, it was too much for any one person as her arms went limp and his legs and arms started to go numb.

As he continued to thrust, to grind into the body under him, he was never going to let go, never going to leave this paradoxical loop of physical mental backlash and primal thrusts. Not for the one person who could make him lose every single last piece of control he had. All those protective barriers he made over nine hundred years, the chains that held back the storm, the monster in his blood, gone the moment she started to tremble under his fingers. He would never stop, not when it felt this good. Mine.

This was mine.

"Doc-Doc... Doctor." She whined, her vision swarming as he leaned back to gasp for air, and she lunged forward, biting down on his throat as he tried to swallow. The Doctor moaned, tilting his head back in euphoria and let out a cry of his own, calling out as she left her teeth on his skin and almost broke the skin. There would be a bruise.

The pain and pleasure had mixed long ago, his thrust and their bites blending together in both of their minds. He closed his eyes and held himself over the edge as she cried out again, sobbing into his skin and clawed at his scalp as he finally started to come undone.

Yes, just like this.

But why was his head burning?

* * *

Nic hissed as she lurched forward in bed, her hips still moving to phantom pressure as she blindly hit at her desk to turn off the contraption created by the devil himself.

Holy mother of god.

Give your mind a little and it takes the entire cake, and the box it came in too. Damn it, just damn it. It was only when the room returned to blissful silence she groaned, collapsing back into her bed to curl up in a ball. The sun was barely up, her room still dark and she could hear the sound of bird outsides her window.

Oh gods, She was never, never going to eat right before bed again. It felt like she just went to sleep and the whole night only went by in seconds. She laid still, dead weight as stared at her sheets blankly before closing her eyes with a groan.

Great, just great. Dandy. Fantastic even.

She curled her hand into a fist and banging it loosely on her pillow as the phantom heartbeat in her head slowly ebbed away, and she could feel it still, making its way down her nerves.

Damn it.

Her face was on fire as she screamed into her pillow. This wasn't remotely alright anymore.

"I'm so messed up." She whimpered softly. "A complete and utter _nut_. Just..."

She shivered as she glanced at her laptop sitting innocently in the corner of her room, still facing the wall where she left it. She had made the mistake again, after so many times she thought she would learn already.

She had read one article, just_ one. _A quick glance at the upcoming schedule of the newest season after she thought she could get away with it, going four days without an incident. She thought it would be okay, it wasn't like she was looking for more than a minute.

She whimpered louder.

"I'm such a _pervert_." She grabbed the pillow, smashing it into her face and muffling her voice. "A terrible horrible perverted weirdo."

It was official, she, Nic Mecha, a twenty year old barista in America was completely and utterly night after night for the last _six months_ been having wet dreams with a fictional character of a British television show.

How utterly sad.

"I need a drink." She swallowed loudly, her throat incredibly dry. "A drink, and a priest."

* * *

**A/N**: There you go, try number two. As some of you know, the first scene isn't very different from the original- Just a few changes here and there. What's mostly different is Nic. I changed her reaction and age, making her more... Mature hopefully.

I just hope it's an improvement.

So yes! Please tell me what you think by pressing on that cool 'Review' button at the bottom. Good, interesting, an abomination that should have never been created in the first place? I must know.

See you next time!


	2. Completely Crazy

**A/N**: Oh no, I've actually created chapter two which has more perverted stuff in it! Right, so this is still a terrible story that should never be written, a horrible disrespect to a wonderful series and I, and everyone else who reads this should be offended by everything I do. How dare I?

(Giggles insanely)

So I read the reviews. So far it seems to be going as plan. Everything that I wanted to get across seems to be there and yes, the first smutt scene was supposed to sound very... rough. And I'm extremely happy that I was able to get what I wanted across. Thank you all for noticing! This chapter hopefully helps explains my storyline- I'm really looking forwards to what everyone thinks of the plot as well, not just the smut.

**Warning**: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT AND OR BELOW THE OFFICIAL RATING DICTATED BY THIS WEBSITE'S STANDARDS. ANY AND ALL COMPLAINTS ARE NULL AND VOID FROM THIS POINT ON.

* * *

Chapter Two- Completely Crazy

By Cigar Fancy Pants

* * *

She could already tell what type of day this was going to be.

Nic groaned, rubbing her eyelids in pained frustration as she shoved the next spoonful of cereal into her face. She watched the morning news blankly, her mind kept purposely unused as her face leaned against her hand and her computer in her lap. Her legs were still heavy, her skin clammy and warm as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, trying to ignore the weight in her bones, the pulse in her thighs. She groaned again as another involuntary shiver went down her spine and she crossed her legs under the table, curling her toes against the cold floor.

It had already been thirty minutes and her body was still recovering, as though it really had somehow physically strained itself from the imaginary rigorous activity.

This was stupid, absolutely stupid. Stupid sleep deprivation. Stupid fictional characters. Stupid _hormones_. Nic grumbled under her breath as she chugged her coffee with a scowl, snapping the mug back down on the table with more force than needed. She absolutely hated everything that had to do with today already, and it didn't even official start for another hour.

"You like, seriously look like shit."

She turned to see her roommate walk into the kitchen, the tall brunette already dressed for her day at the university and Ashley looked her over from head to toe, immediately judging her unbrushed hair, pale skin, raccoon eyes, as well as her wrinkled work shirt and faded pants. She wrinkled her nose, clearly not impressed with the older woman as Nic just shrugged, shoving her breakfast faster into her mouth with even less manners.

"Oh thank god you're here, what would I do without you?" Nic grumbled with her mouth full, running her hand through her mused hair as the other girl rolled her eyes. Ashely snatched her own bowl from the cabinet before grabbing the cereal in the middle of the table, sitting down across from her as Nic turned back to the tele.

"This is what you get for working six days out of the week." Ashley shot back as she finished pouring the milk into her bowl. "I mean, like does the money even matter if you don't have a social life? I told you, you should worry about more important things."

"You make it sound as if I'm some sort of old women." Nic narrowed her eyes, she wasn't old, _twenty_ isn't old. Old is when a hips creaks every time you stand up, old is when someone looks at a flight of five steps and groans, old is going to sleep and six in the afternoon because it's _bed time and you're tired_.

"Well, your face isn't helping." Nic didn't give her any satisfaction by answering, instead going back to her breakfast and Ashley made a horrid face, a really ugly thing. It was funny how the girl could take insults but tempered silence all but infuriated her.

"Whatever." Ashley finally started eating with a huff as Nic sighed, just not having the energy to argue with the freshmen. She finally finished eating, getting up as Ashley started going through her phone and Nic was intent on getting ready on time for once, her shift quickly approaching. Ashley sent her a few uninterested glances as she made her way across the apartment they shared with their two other tenants, brushing her hair as gathered her things.

"You know," Ashley trailed off in her normal high pitched know-it-all drawl, "If you went back to class you'd have more free time. You could go to some of the parties, maybe get some friends, maybe a boyfriend even."

"If I went back to class I wouldn't have any time, let alone fee ones." She grumbled as she tied her hair back, slipping on her jacket and shoes. "Got to pay those bills and still afford that fancy shampoo you three keep using without permission. I'm just hoping I can scavenge enough on the side to start my classes back up next semester."

Ashley rolled her eyes dramatically as she pulled on her lushes locks, twirling some between her fingers. "Well, lots of people can afford it without doing everything you do. I mean, I can. I don't see why you have to work so hard." Nic had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say anything back. While she wasn't wrong for herself, her rose tinted view on reality was something they had disagreed about in the past multiple time. And there was no reason to hurt the poor child with rational real life problems, or the fact that one day daddy dearest wouldn't be there to pay for her every need. No. No no, she was not in the mood to fight or ruin the little things today. She was just too tired.

"Look, I gotta go ok? I'll see you later." She sighed as she checked herself in the mirror, finding it to be alright for how she felt. With a little maneuver she brushed back her bangs and turned back to swing her bag over her shoulder, standing up straighter, and gave Ashley one last glance. "Do you need me to pick you up again after I'm done?"

The teenagers eyes lit up at the suggestion, nodding quickly. "Thanks! That's awesome." She chirped as she started eating with more enthusiasm. "I don't know what I would do if I had to walk from the bus stop back here _again_." She whined at the mere thought, her phone buzzing with new messages and she paused when Nic made her way to the door, shooting up in her seat.

"Hey wait! Nic!" She panicked, waving her back as Nic raised a brow. "I got this thing with the delta Megas Vegis tonight, and I promise that I had connections and stuff. Do you think-"

"No." She cut her off there, not even willing to open that can of crap. The other girl pouted, her cute face turning quite nasty again.

"But you can just buy it and I'll pay you back later." She started saying something more, her voice absolutely whining, but by now Nic had just about enough.

"No, if you want to get some cheap stuff, get it yourself. I don't have time for a misdemeanor on my record. I've got to go." She grumbled dryly as the student went back to ignoring her, scowling about something on her phone. She swung the door open as she made her way out the apartment, quickly heading to the side staircase as she checked the time on her wristwatch. She jogged down the long corridor as she hiked up her bag, tugging on her shirt to straighten out the wrinkles she could.

Good, if she kept this up she might have enough time to stop off and-

"Ooff!"

The air left her lungs forcefully as her body snapped back as she stumbled. Ow! Oh holy hell, that really _hurt! _She yelped as her shoulder bounced off a broader chest rather painfully and she almost lost her footing, dropping her bag with a gasp. She looked up on reflex, only to flinch back as she caught the burning gaze of the much taller man's eyes for a moment, his eyebrows drawn into a terrible cross demeanor. He ducked his head down quickly as she paled, his face hidden by a hat and she let out a shaky breath, her body buzzing.

She sputtered, making a grab for her bag at his feet. However the older man beat her to it, already leaning down and she didn't get a good look at him, his face drawn down in a pained grimace as her ears went hot.

"I'm so so sorry. I- I wasn't looking." Oh gods, her ears were on fire as he leaned back up, "S-sorry."

"It's perfectly fine." His voice was low and she barely recognized his accent, maybe English maybe Scottish, she was terrible at accents, but as she nervously swiped a piece of her hair behind her ear his scowl lessened, turning into a thin pursed line. He was tall, wearing one of those delivery men's hats and a package under his arm as he kept his face down, even as she stuttered. He handed back her bag and she let out another apology when he finally gave her a somewhat crocked smile, half between nice and annoyed before he waved her off. She quickly bolted in embarrassment with one last stuttered apology, quickly darting into the staircase, completely missing the backwards glance he gave her as the door shut behind her back.

When she finally reached her truck, the worn down old red baby on its last leg, she threw her bag into the passenger seat.

"Oh yea, you are so hot stuff." She hissed as she jumped into her old truck and grabbed onto the steering wheel tight. She bit her lip, checking the time again as she started the engine. "Nice one." She glared at her reflection in the rearview mirror, "Just keep it together." She took a deep breath through her nose, slowly exhaling has the engine kicked on after the second try. She closed her eyes, calming her nerves.

One thing at a time. She couldn't let some imaginary problem get in the way of her real life. No more thinking about how damn exhausted she was, no dreams, no more _Doctor_, and no more acting like an idiot.

Opening her eyes she turned around, finally leaving her parking spot and headed out to her morning job.

* * *

Seriously? Oh, _come on._

"Excuse me! This was supposed to be a grende mocha latte, with no whip!" The woman at the front of the line, who was wearing a workout outfit entirely made out of pink shouted above the rest, snapping the drink back down on the counter in front of the register. "This has whip!"

Nic cringed as she grabbed the drink quickly, turning away so the woman couldn't see the face she just pulled. "I'm very sorry for the mistake ma'am, I'll get right on fixing your order." Nic quickly handed the drink off to one of her partners who looked ready to have an aneurism, her face covered in a light sheen of sweat as she filed through the eleven order like a machine. Nic hid the moan of pain with a smile as she looked out into the crowd, all the people lined up in front of her counter seemingly just as stressed for time. Dear lord, how she hated the morning rush.

"Do I look like a _Ma'am_?" Nic jumped as little miss pink snapped with a shrill yelp, positively offended as she tugged on her pink head band, her bright spandex pants standing out like a beacon. Nic eyes widened in panic as she saw the she-warrior start a show, putting her hands up with her phone already out and the camera flashing.

"I'm very sorry. I'll have your order to you as fast as possible." She quickly spun around joining her fellow companions in creating drinks as fast as possible, and with their only other help manned the register, they did as best as they could.

Friday morning rush and one of them decided not to show up? Nic bit her lip as she set out five more drinks on hold, starting the machines that were needed up. Damn it Mark, she hoped he would get fired for doing this a fourth time. "I'll take order eleven through fifteen, just work on what you've got." Nic worked around the machines on autopilot, knowing from past experience just when to push what button with which lever, reading the orders on the side of the cups two at a time, trying to will the coffee into existence.

"Got it." One of the two girl working with her, Michelle finished on three others, calling them out quickly so people could pick them up and finally leave the store. People hurried to the front, some giving their thanks in seeing how hard they were working while others just left already with their drinks to their lips. This seemed to anger the pink she-warrior even more, her form gasping loudly as someone other than her came away with their spoils. Nic noticed the woman about to open her mouth in nothing less of a horrifying war cry of vengeance, when Alice quickly cut her off.

"Just one moment ma'am! I'll be right with you!" She yelped out, finishing another two drinks and all but throwing them out on the counter, yelling out the names as a clear sheen of sweat started developing on her brow. John, at the register turned back to the three girls, another order as he clipped it to the receipt line.

"A tall chi latte and two Macholattos with skim, with a side of warm bri!" He called out, feeling the strain as he looked out into the overflowing line of people waiting just for a cup of coffee. Nic bit her lip as she quickly counted the line of twenty or so going out the door and around the side of the building, already aware of the ever present air of frustration and heated vexation.

"How come they get theres?" She warrior squealed over the noise of the crowd and everyone looked even closer to losing their tempers. "How can this be the only shop ready at eight in the morning?!" Nic literally had to bite her tongue from saying anything back as they worked as fast as possible, trying so very hard not to lose her cool as well.

Just keep it together.

"Just one moment ma'am." Alice yelled back, ready to start the next round of drinks and Nic finally, _finally_ started to finish this woman's drink.

**Snap.**

Everyone jumped as the shop plunged into darkness.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed, waving their hands through the air in absolute absurdity as other people started to groan and complain just as loudly.

"Not again."

"Why again? Why?!"

"That's the fifth time in two days!"

"Damn, my files."

"I lost connection, _again_!"

John clapped his hands loudly, catching the crowds attention in a well rehearsed routine. "I'm sorry everyone for the inconvenience again today, but we are unable to continue making or taking orders. If you can make your way back to the register, it still works. I can refund you your purchase whether it was on a card or cash." He tapped the register as everyone made a new line and the stragglers left.

"But my coffee!" She-warrior stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry but we can't. We were the only shop open today even with the knowledge of the outages, but none of our machines work without power ma'am." John kept his cool and Nic was impressed, after all now that the air conditioning was cut off it was getting hot and fast.

"But my coffee! I paid for it!"

"Right this way ma'am, we can refund you in full."

"But now I'm not going to get my drink and get to work on time. What are you going to do about that?"

"Absolutely nothing." He grunted, "Lady, we're closed."

Nic sighed as she pulled off the plastic gloves with her teeth, snapping them loudly as she threw the half done drinks into the trash. Well, there went her next decent paycheck. With what looked like another long term outage, she wasn't going to be able to get her hours in like she had hoped. She looked up at the dark ceiling, listening to the crowd grumble as she bit her lower lip and sighed, just as agitated.

"Come on. How is this actually happening?" Michelle hissed beside her, pulling off her apron with a sneer as they watched the costumers mournfully head back to the counter in a single line. "How can the entire country be experiencing blackouts and no one's got a freakin' clue?" She shook her head as she looked to the two of them for support. "I mean, maybe in one state sure, but all fifty? Even Alaska and Hawaii? Nah, this is serious."

"Yea." Alice murmured, watching everyone's reaction as they groaned and whispered. "It's freaky. Like the entire U.S is under attack. I mean, just last night they were talking about it again, it's like, all over the news. How they think it might be terrorists or like, hackers from Russian."

"Terrorists Russian hackers? Seriously?" Nic scoffed loudly, ruffling her hair as she gave both girls a look.

"Yea, like, the Cold War and stuff. Or maybe it's that mask wearing hacker group, P-chan or something?" Alice nodded excitedly, her eyes huge as she pulled out her phone and Nic hummed. "Some people are even talking about solar flares, the sun, even that it's god or aliens." Michelle joined in again with more conspiracies as Alice and Nic started to wipe down their stations.

"The republican were talking about how it's the democrats." Michelle murmured it quietly, almost as if she was afraid to offend someone.

"_Really_?" Nic scrunching up her nose at the suggestions. Really really? As in aliens, political schemes, God or the sun? What?

"I'm just telling you what they're saying."

"Come on, they always do that." Nic snorted as both girls seemed to get more jittery, wanting to calm them down before they joined in on the massive panic. "People think we're under attack or it's something supernatural when they haven't found the answers."

And the aliens? Nic sighed as she smoothed back her hair, looking around the room. Not that that wouldn't be cool and all, but she hoped the people in charge with figuring this mess out were at least keeping a level head. If people were venturing down the alley of aliens the only rational thought process would be witchcraft and Devine intervention, and that was always a disaster. Ugh. She hated it when people started screaming about god and the end of the world.

"Yea, but come on." Alice whispered harshly, leaning closer so only the three of them could hear. Nic rolled her eyes, as if anyone would be listening to a bunch of twenty something year olds in a coffee shop talking about heresy conspiracy theories. "It's creepy isn't it. It's been two weeks and no one, _no one_ knows why the power keeps going out. This isn't some little third world country Nic, it's _America_. They've got the feds, the national guard, the army, _everyone _is on it. No one's got a freakin' clue."

"It's going to be okay, we just need to wait it out." She patted Alice on the shoulder as she brushed back her bangs, nodded confidently. "Like you said everyone is on it, it's just going to take some time. It doesn't help that everyone right now is angry, scared, hot because they don't have air conditioning and it's in the middle of the summer, and the world is ten seconds away from mass riots."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. It's called never giving up hope." She drawled, pinning both of them with hard eyes as she stood up straighter. "I learned it from a homeless man in a box."

There was a significant silence as both girls stared at her.

"I think you should find a new role model."

"Yea, you and me both."

* * *

The drive back was tense. Absolutely miserably tense. She only had a few miles to go and it was a drive that should have taken ten minutes at most on any other normal day.

No one was moving, the entire stretch of road completely grid locked as people honked like they were trying to make a symphony for Lucifer's enjoyment. Everyone was either on the edge or already way passed it as the cars lined up down ever corner, and seeing how none of the street lights worked, people were completely at their wits end. No one was letting anyone go or showing even the slightly bit of decency or manners.

"Come on!" She hissed through her teeth as she wiped her forehead of sweat, tugging on her shirt collar. And of course her air condition hasn't worked since the early nineties, back when her grandfather still owned it.

It's hot. Extremely. And she so very, extremely exhausted.

She bit her lip to stop from joining in on the mass cursing storm, a driver in front of her literally beating his steering wheel while an angry couple a few cars down screamed at each other in spanish. She might not know spanish, but foul language was pretty much universal. So she sat there for another minute, than another and another, and as she listened to the far off honking through her open windows, someone grumbling on their cellphone beside her as multiple cars blasted their radios, she started to feel it again.

The heat on her back from the sun didn't help and as she tried to blink it off, the heaviness of each breath started as her lungs seemed to turn to stone with each passing inhale. She tried to lick her lips as they grew fuzzy and her eyes seemed impossible looming.

She didn't mean to, not while driving, but it was so warm and the sound were so monotonous, and she was just- just- just so very very _very_-

Nic closed her eyes, just for a moment, the dull bleak absolution of sleep overtaking her mind for a single moment.

* * *

His hand brushed against the side of her face, his warm thumb lingering on her temple as she played with a button on his jacket. This room on his ship had a library with a pool and had a pleasant chill, so as the Doctor leaned back on his chair, a small upwards tilt of the corner of his lips giving away his enjoyment as the book he had been invested in moments before laid forgotten on the armrest, she hummed in the back of her throat. She leaned in closer, against his invitation, sitting rather relaxed on his lap as she kept her eyes closed and the tips of his fingers skimmed across the skin of her neck like she was all too delicate. Something that would brake if he were to push down with too much force.

That wouldn't do.

With a quiet whine she reached out, grabbing hold of his coat lapels and pulling herself closer until the were a breath apart and after a moment, just watching the way she bit the side of her lip when he didn't react right away, the Doctor finally closed what little distance was left, his nose brushing against her own. His breath was hot against her cheek and his eyes burned with that ominous familiarity she had become so accustomed, so she watched in complete fascination as his irises burned darker, as his lips parted.

She couldn't stop, wouldn't as she brought a hand up and over his scalp, dragging her nails back down in a way he liked and his eyes closed with a dark guttural rumble that started in his chest, so she did it again. it was extremely satisfying, the way his breath hitched just slightly. That was better. No reason to act like she was something to worship, no. He was the one who needed to be touched, who needed to be-

A surprised gasp escaped her lips when he suddenly brushed up against her mind like a searing chill, the flash of molten light behind her eyelids with just enough pressure to push her down and wrap his subconscious firmly in place around her. She squirmed as the Doctor's ache tangled with her and she tried to latch onto his every thought, his every passing intention. His physical hand came around her and squeezed, tugging for them to meet and he didn't look away as her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, enjoying how his lips pushed back with just enough pressure to hold her still. She wasn't good at it yet- _kissing_, but she was trying, always trying to improve whenever they met. She wanted him to feel just how amazing something this simple could be, something so wondrous- how absolutely amazing it felt as his tongue brushed up against hers again and again and _again_.

She whimpered in the back on her throat as he pressed a large hand to her lower back, pressing her firmly against his chest and she shivered, physically maneuvering her into another position as he pushed her legs apart so they were on either side of his lap and she ended up sitting slightly strange on the chair as she straddled him. She knew what he wanted, what they both wanted and even as he pulled back and spoke in a language she didn't know- in a language she _should have known but didn't_- so she knew he was asking her if it was alright. He always did, always- always caring, always asking first and pausing to see.

She spoke in a language she shouldn't know back, saying words she knew and understood but couldn't have ever learned, telling him not to worry as she moved her head to rest against the crock of his shoulder. He ran his hand down her back, grabbing and stroking with one last sure breath and as she finally rocked her hips, against him with an experimental shudder, she clenched his shoulder in her tight fist.

She let out a high pitch gasp into his jacket as he moved a hand, cupping her though her shirt and used just the right amount of pressure, just the right amount of force to his touch to make her shiver. Her lips trembled at the sheer brilliance of the pressure as he rocked forward, and the sound was so utterly pathetic and weak through her lips as his fingers brushed the sides of her chest.

And it was just so-_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**-**

She yelped loudly, pulling back from the Doctor like she had been burned and he jumped with a squawk of his own. She fumbled, falling out of the chair with a flash of burning blue light and she- _OOOOOOOOOO_-

* * *

-**OOOOOOOOONK**!

Nic screamed, jerking up in her seat and accidentally slammed her knee into the side of the door in surprise.

"_Fuck_!" She screamed as she flung forward, clenching her now pounding joint as she flailed, seeing the large space in front of her car as the traffic started again and she fumbled to move, putting her truck back into drive as her body burned back to life, her face burning like a small sun.

"God fucking shit!" She screamed as she surged forward, her ears on fire and her entire body trembling.

No.

_No_.

"God damn it!" She couldn't keep it together as she slammed her fist into the center console, her eyes burning in profound embarrassment. Of all the places, of all the times, she had to fall asleep while _driving? _This was getting seriously and incredibly more dangerous with each passing day.

"That's it." She hissed as she gripped the steering wheel in a death vice, each breath a harsh growl. She was going to the doctor's tomorrow and demanding heavy duty sleep aids, the type that could knock out a horse and put people into dreamless comatose bliss. This was far pass its breaking point, it was _dangerous_. She glared all the way back home as she hissed threat after threat, cursing her imagination back to the depths of hell were it had apparently festered from.

When she finally made it back to her building a few minutes later she slammed her truck door behind her, forgetting her bag and phone in the passenger seat in a haste to rush away and she ran up the stairs, still grumbling. She made her way through the dark hallways, looking up at the dead lights in distaste and when she enters the quiet apartment she kicks off her shoes and yanks her hair out of its band.

"I'm back!" She yelled as she gets to the kitchen, opening the fridge with a huff. "Guys! Marcuss, Taylor! You haven't left for classes right? Hey!" Nic paused, glancing around the still and quiet four bedroom apartment before shrugging, leaning back to investigate the contents.

"Guess not." She snatched the milk from the back along with her half eaten sub from yesterday, sighing as a nice chill radiated out from the dead machine. "Better drink this." She opened the cap, the liquid already slightly warm and she drank it straight from the jug as she glanced back. She was bemoaned to see the table in a worse shape than when she left.

There were bowls and plates and half eaten food everywhere, untouched glasses of what looked like coffee and orange juice, uneaten bagels and the bread and butter out. Ashley hadn't put away the cereal either. Nic scowled. Those spoiled brat. It looked as if they had been in the middle of eating when they all suddenly decided to just get up and leave, as if they were there one second and gone the next.

She was not cleaning this. Those three were horrible when it came to picking up after themselves- like little children who still had their parents were around to do it for them.

"Hey, seriously are one of you home!" She growled, yelling out to the closed bedroom doors down the hall. "Marcuss, Ashley? Taylor? I'm not the maid!" She wasn't going to clean this, nuh uh, no. There was another tense pause of silence as Nic waited impatiently, her arms folded in front of her and she glared at the closed doors at the end of the hall.

Still, there was only silence.

She hissed loudly as she surged forward, grabbing the food and plates with a curse.

Out of all the happenings going on at the moment- between the power outages, losing needed income and no air conditioning in the middle of summer- these brats were probably the worse part of it. The complaining in the middle of the night, and the groaning and the messes and the _complaining_. Dear lords, did she mention the complaining and the messes? She grumbled as she put the food back into the cupboards before pulling out the cleaning products, bitting her lip. And to think, they were only two to three years younger than her but somehow they felt ages apart. If it wasn't for the fact she was having to clean and work even while at home, she probably would be in the same spot when it came to these mysterious black outs. But she just didn't have the time, which she guessed, was a blessing in disguise in some sort of terrible way.

Nic made a face as she wiped down the counters. Not to say it wasn't still frustrating, it was. Really frustrating for someone like her who lived off pay check to pay check. She could only imagine what a man with a wife and kids who was doing the same was going through right now. So it was well pass confusing and yes, she was most likely as concerned and just a little bit afraid as everyone else. It had been a month of a dramatic problem in every corner of the country and no one, not one person was left unaffected by it. She just wished that someone out there would put on their thinking helmet, make a witty comment or tighten their bow tie and flick a switch to come up with a solution already.

Nic cringed.

Alright, now she was just punishing herself. That was the fourth time today and it was absolutely getting old. What part of her not thinking of the show was so hard to her mind to comprehend? Stupid, stupid brain and it's stupid ugly incredibly dull ability to obsess over-

_Clack_.

She jumped with a squeak, dropping the towel and bottle as she spun around at the sudden loud clatter. What was that? She went still as she glanced around, afraid something might have fallen in the kitchen. She frowns as she tries to figure out where it came from, looking up and down.

She walked further into the kitchen, intent on finding whatever had fallen.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

She spun around sharply, looking down the hall as she clenched her fists in order not to make a sound again. That had come from the end of the all, more specifically, that came from her room. She stilled and let out a slow breath, trying to lessen her beating heart lodged in her throat as the apartment fell back into silence again.

"Hey?" She mumbled, gulping heavily as she licked her lips. She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again, taking a step down the hall. "Are- are one of you in my room? You know we don't go in each others."

She slowly made her way to her door, glancing at the other doors before pausing at her own. It was still silent as she stopped, pressing her ear against the surface as her brows drew together and she stood there and listened. She glanced down at the bottom to see if any shadows passed in front of the window to block the light with bated breath, holding her breath.

Nothing happened and she leaned back, sighing as she grabbed the doorknob.

Wait, what was she doing? Acting like this? She frowned as she gripped the doorknob tighter. It was as if she was expecting to be part of a terribly cliché scary movie- where the damsel foolishly wondered right into the murderous trap while calling out 'hello', oh come on. She steeled her shoulder with a huff, shaking off the feeling as her wits returned with a vengeance. Seriously, what was wrong with her? This wasn't some dramatic television show, gods she was such a dramatic sleep deprived whack.

She opened the door wide with a scowl and looked around, seeing the room empty and almost exactly how she left it. Almost, the key part. She raised a brow as her eyes focused on her desk below the window, and she couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion.

"What?" She murmured as she stepped further into her room, looking around to see her bed still made and the clothes she left on the floor in the same places she left them. Her closet was still the same and the few dollars she had on the shelf weren't stolen either. Everything else was untouched, however her desk was completely different.

It was empty all for expect her laptop. Where her books and papers one laid stacked and organized she couldn't find them anywhere, her pictures and cup of pens gone as well. her laptop wasn't facing away from the wall were she left it the day before, now turned to face the door towards her.

... what?

"What the hell?" She frowned deeply as she looked at her computer, the screen bright and the power button blinking green and she made her way over to it, leaning closer. Her home background was the same picture of her favorite show that she always had been, and other than how normal it seemed, it was clearly peculiar.

Why was her laptop on? Why would someone go on her computer and then make it clear they had been on it?

Those little brats didn't make any sense anymore.

"Seriously you guys, this is a complete breach in privacy." She grumbled under her breath, running her hand through her hair as she glanced into the hallway, a bitter taste in her mouth. How in the world could they think messing with her stuff was alright? Yes, she did help them out and spoil them a little bit- but she'd always been that way. However did they really think she was so much of a push over that they could just do whatever with her things?

She sighed in frustration as she pushed down the power button, thinking all the more of how it was time to talk to her roommates about certain things- harsh and rather rude things. There was just so much a person could take while living with others, especially people who weren't blood related, before they reach their limit. Maybe it was the heat and the lack of stable power and the lack of personal space, but Nic could feel the last few strings of her patients snapping as she glared at the glowing screen, the time ticking by.

Wait...

She finally blinked in confusion as she pressed down harder, again. Then again.

Why wouldn't it turn off? Did someone super glue it or something?

She hissed as she pressed it down one more time before picking up the laptop, flipping it upside down to take the battery out manually. Whatever they had done they were sure as hell going to _fix_ it, and when they got home it was _not_ going to be pretty for anyone. She pulled out the power source, flipping the battery in her hand to read the numbers blankly before placing both it and the laptop back down on the desk.

Only to do a double take.

"What the- how the _hell_?"

The thing was still on. It was an electrical device that was working without power, without a battery or a power cord. That wasn't possible, it just wasn't.

"What?" She stuttered as she leaned down and almost frantically started pressing buttons, moving the mouse to see that it was indeed working, even though it wasn't possible. She looked around the desktop almost frantically, her eyes searching for anything that could explain how her laptop was seemingly now a somehow immortal machine when she finally noticed her internet logo. There was a popup indicating an open tab and she quickly clicked on it, hoping she could figured what the hell was going on and what was so important that someone touched something that clearly didn't belong to them. Maybe even figure out... _whatever_ they did to it.

Only one thing appeared on the entire site, large and bolded black in the center.

It was a timer with the Doctor Who logo above it, the words twisted with Gallifrenian text surrounding it and a message in English underneath that. The counter, which was still counting down, was to a minute forty five seconds.

She brows raised as she leaned back, extremely confused and a bit freaked out.

"Okay." Nic couldn't help it as her throat suddenly became dry and she swallowed loudly, rereading the message as she leaned back further. "Okay. Maybe they think this is some sort of funny joke. They're teenagers after all."

She gulped as the sentence seemed to glare out of the screen, staring her down.

**You aren't losing power Nic, it's being stolen. You're next.**

Alright, whatever joke they were pulling was creepy and when they got home she was going to explain to them, _in detail_, why she was cursing them out. What was this, a death threat? Seriously what they hell were they thinking, what type of person would pretend stuff like this? She quickly went to close the tab, clicking it as her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

It wasn't that surprising when it didn't close either, whatever they had done to her computer seemingly effecting this as well. She sighed heavily through her nose as her frustration mounted and she tried again, running her hand quickly over her hair as her heart went faster, her palms starting to sweat.

The counter was down to a forty five seconds.

She tried to turn off the computer, holding down the power button again as she gnawed on her lip- the nervousness of before returning as she looked behind her shoulder at the open door of her room, suddenly well aware of the absolute stillness of the apartment. It still didn't work and Nic found herself desperate, slamming the top closed with a slightly hysterical sound.

What? What the hell did they do?

"This isn't funny you guys!" She hissed as she opened it back up, the screen still on and the counter to thirty seconds. This wasn't funny, this wasn't funny at all. It almost felt like there was a bomb in her room or something. What the hell were the three of thinking, doing something like this.

She tried to ignore the way her throat went dry, how her hands started to shake as she tried exiting the tab again and again, on how her feet felt seconds away from bolting out the room as she watched the counter reach twenty seconds, then fifteen.

Thirteen.

"Come on. Turn off." She hissed louder, glaring at the computer before whimpering. "_Just turn off_." Her eyes flickered back to the counter, and she froze.

It was at ten seconds.

Nic was suddenly overcome, overwhelmed with fear and panic gripping her as she jerked back, backtracking quickly to the door as she suddenly couldn't breath. Because as she watched the last second tick down in slow motion, she remembered a glaringly obvious face that she had forgotten in the moment of everything. _Something important, extremely absolutely important_.

There was no way they could have done this, no way. Ashley didn't know how to plug in a television correctly and Taylor wasn't any better. They didn't even know the difference between the cellphones they bought last month from this month. She even remembered the time she had to help Marcuss figure out how to reset the internet modem. _The freaking internet modem._

Six seconds.

They weren't capable of figuring out a computer, let alone how it worked and how to change it. They couldn't have done this.

Four second.

Oh god, if they hadn't done this, if they weren't the ones to touch her computer than someone else had been in her room earlier when she heard those noises. And if they hadn't done this-!

She spun around and bolted for the door, and as her hand just reached the edge the the timer reached zero, a loud ringing echoing from the speakers.

There was the sound of something dropping to the floor, cracking heavily against the carpets and the lights flickered throughout the house, the microwave shorting out and the television in the kitchen snapped back on- on the channel Nic had left it this morning. Finally there was the distinct sound of a whistle being blown, cutting through the complex and continuing until all the lights turned on throughout the city.

There wasn't anyone in the apartment anymore, no one there to see it, but on the computer screen there was one last thing, one last sentence Nic would never read.

**Welcome to New Who.**

* * *

End of chapter Two.

A/N: Yes, it was short and sweet. There you go. Chapter two is done, took some time but I told you guys last time that I was slower than a frozen turtle skating up a hill. (If not, there you go. I'm hibernating 21 hours out of every day) I just wanted to see what everyone thought of the plot first before continuing. So here you go, the first official chapter of a story we all should be ashamed of reading- me especially. Damn it me, what the hell do I think I'm doing?

Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it. As you know, I don't have a Beta, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I'll try to find them and fix 'em as soon as I can. Now tell me what you think in a nice- wholesome- _don'tyoudareflameme_- Review. Thanks!


End file.
